


Причина

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: — Обидно это признавать, — произнес Мукуро, — но похоже, ты мне нравишься





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета - Лейтенатор

Эта идея возникла у Мукуро. Никто в здравом уме не доверил бы ему собственное Пламя, но у Дино были на то свои причины.

Во-первых, Мукуро ему искренне нравился. А во-вторых...

— Тебе пора обновить татуировку, — сообщил Мукуро, разглядывая его предплечье.

Не было никакого «во-вторых».

Первым порывом было сделать хорошую мину. Если ты глава одной из сильнейших семей в Альянсе, а Пламя начинает давать сбои — можешь считать себя трупом.

Дино предпочел кисло улыбнуться и развести руками:

— Кажется, я выгораю, — сказал он нарочито беспечным голосом. — Этим татуировкам уже не помочь.

Мукуро выпрямился в кресле и посмотрел с острым интересом в темных глазах. Губы сжались в тонкую полосу. Дино продолжил:

— Знаешь, я готовился к такому повороту. Если у меня не станет Пламени — что будет?

— Ничего, — решительно сказал Мукуро, поднимаясь одним слитным движением.

Он шагнул к Дино и встал так близко, что можно было почувствовать исходящее от него тепло.

— Ничего не будет, Каваллоне, потому что ты идиот, — припечатал он.

Дино моргнул.

— О чем ты?

— Никто не говорил тебе, что с Пламенем для начала нужно подружиться?..

 

Дино открыл глаза и огляделся. Он оказался в кабинете отца — мрачном, просторном и неуютном. На стене висело большое темное зеркало, в воздухе кружила пыль.

От наставлений Мукуро не было никакой пользы: Дино совершенно не представлял, что делать. Собственное подсознание показалось ему ужасно скучным местом. Он подошел к зеркалу и взглянул на отражение. То подмигнуло и скорчило рожу, заставив отшатнуться. Из-под ног прыснул толстый серый кот, с полки упало несколько памятных безделушек. Что-то разбилось.

Дино вздрогнул и обернулся посмотреть, что именно, но не успел. Его закрутило безжалостным вихрем и вытолкнуло в реальность так резко, что пришлось хватать ртом воздух.

— Ну вот, — разочарованно протянул Мукуро, оседлав стул напротив. — Каваллоне, ты безнадежен.

Дино уронил лицо в трясущиеся ладони и замер под пытливым колючим взглядом. Тишина навалилась на плечи и распластала, как лягушку на стекле. В горле был колючий комок.

— Мне уйти? — спустя сотню маленьких вечностей поинтересовался Мукуро скучающим тоном. — У меня там ребенок без присмотра.

— Твоему ребенку пятнадцать, — глухо буркнул Дино. — И он давно не нуждается в присмотре. Не то, что ты.

— У Франа не может быть личной жизни, — убежденно отчеканил Мукуро, начиная раскачиваться на стуле. Последнее замечание он мудро проигнорировал.

Казалось, сама мысль о том, что у Франа может появиться своя жизнь, наносила ему несмываемое оскорбление. Дино был не в том настроении, чтобы разбираться с его причудами — хватало дел поважнее.

— Давай еще раз, — предложил он, выпрямляясь. — Я готов.

Очертания предметов расплывались. Больше всего хотелось закрыть глаза и уснуть, но это явно не решило бы проблему.

Мукуро посмотрел на него и щелкнул пальцами, погружая комнату в кромешную тьму. Дино смежил веки, откинулся назад и почувствовал, как кресло под ним расползается, меняясь, обнимает жесткими побегами. Запахло землей и влагой.

— Где ты? — послышалось издалека.

— Я не знаю. Здесь темно, — отозвался он.

— Так включи свет, тупица.

Включать ничего не потребовалось: стоило подумать об этом, и Дино оказался в слабо освещенном пыльном помещении, похожем на старый чулан. Здесь было не развернуться: мешали прислоненные к стенам швабры и метлы, пол был уставлен тазами и ведрами, везде валялись порванные книги без обложек. На одной из стен висело маленькое зеркало.

В нем кто-то был.

— Я вижу его, — прошептал Дино.

На него взглянул мальчишка с испуганными глазами и разбитым носом. Он скривился и отвернулся, показав светлый растрепанный затылок, и Дино стало невыносимо жаль его. Он протянул руку и прикоснулся к холодному стеклу.

Мальчишка по ту сторону вздрогнул, словно почуяв что-то, но не повернулся. Только почесал предплечье под опущенным рукавом рубашки — сквозь белую ткань начинал просматриваться тонкий, пока еще тусклый контур будущей татуировки.

— Как оно выглядит? — поинтересовался бесплотный голос.

— Совсем как я.

Мальчишка передернул плечами и выпрямился. Стекло заколебалось, как лужа, на которую опустился упавший лист. Изображение дрогнуло, поплыло, и Дино провалился в зеркало по локоть.

В лицо полетели соленые брызги; закричали чайки. Дино потряс головой и осмотрелся: он оказался на скалистом морском берегу. Волны бились о древние камни, бесновались, не в силах одолеть их, шипели и пенились. Небо было свинцовым, вода казалась очень темной. 

Он повернулся и услышал знакомый голос:

— Куда ты пропал?

И потом — уже другим тоном:

— Эй. Я тебя совсем не чувствую.

И еще:

— Каваллоне?..

Захлестнула паника. Дино отступил от края обрыва; несколько мелких камней сорвалось вниз — их поглотила морская пучина. Позади не оказалось ничего, кроме заросшей высохшими пучками травы равнины. Он задышал глубоко и часто, попытавшись успокоиться. И вдруг увидел его — щуплого мальчишку в больничной пижаме. У него были короткие темные волосы с хохолком на макушке.

Мальчишка сидел спиной к нему и сосредоточенно что-то делал. Дино аккуратно обошел его и вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть. А потом скривился, не в силах с собой совладать: мальчишка мучил ящерицу.

— Эй! — не утерпев, крикнул он. — Ты зачем это делаешь?

Мальчишка не вздрогнул. Спокойно повернулся и сощурил глаза — ярко-синие и по-взрослому расчетливые.

— Не твое дело, — отозвался он весомо. — Ты кто такой?

— Ты не видел тут кого-нибудь примерно твоего возраста? — поинтересовался Дино.

Узнать Мукуро оказалось легко, несмотря на то, что в реальности они встретились, когда тот уже был старше. Только было непонятно, что его маленькая копия делала в сознании Дино.

Мукуро с сожалением оставил ящерицу и поднялся, неуклюже поправив пижаму. Стало видно, что левая рука у него в крови. Он прижал ее к груди, а потом и вовсе спрятал за спину, словно застеснялся.

— А кого я должен был увидеть? — поинтересовался он. — Какого-нибудь блондинчика? Благополучного надутого индюка?

В его голосе было слишком много совсем не детского пренебрежения. Дино отступил, и Мукуро материализовал трезубец.

— Не знаю, никого не видел, — отчеканил он и бросился вперед.

Дино попятился, наступил на развязавшийся шнурок и упал, сильно приложившись затылком о камень.

Зрение выключилось не сразу — он успел увидеть занесенный трезубец, а потом водоворот вышвырнул его в реальность, туда, где ждал настоящий Мукуро.

 

Туман в голове рассеивался медленно и неохотно. Мукуро сидел в своем кресле, любопытство во взгляде мешалось с раздражением.

— Вы только посмотрите, кто очнулся, — громко сказал он.

Его голос колокольным звоном отозвался в голове и раздробился эхом. Дино поморщился:

— Пожалуйста, тише.

— Надо же, а я думал, тебе уши заложило, — еще громче удивился Мукуро.

Дино поднял руки в знак поражения. Кресло под ним казалось каменным, шея затекла, во рту чувствовался металлический привкус. Он облизнул нижнюю губу и нахмурился: похоже, прокусил.

Мукуро выглядел обеспокоенным. Он подошел ближе, заставил запрокинуть голову и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. Сел на подлокотник и прижался худым плечом. Дино выдохнул, успокаивая бешено бьющееся сердце.

— Где ты был? — спустя несколько минут тишины спросил Мукуро.

Дино протянул руку и положил на его колено, обтянутое мягкой джинсовой тканью. Мукуро громко выдохнул и окаменел.

— Я провалился в зеркало, — сказал Дино, ведя ладонь выше. — Упустил Пламя, но почему-то встретился с тобой.

Ткань негромко шуршала в тишине, Мукуро сидел неподвижно. Только когда Дино добрался до самого верха штанины, Мукуро взял его за руку и положил ладонь себе на пах. Дино улыбнулся и, неудобно вывернув кисть, попытался расстегнуть неподатливую металлическую пуговицу.

— И как я? — хрипло спросил Мукуро.

Дино пожал одним плечом и потянул вниз застежку. С громким звуком она расстегнулась, Мукуро вздохнул и пошевелился, сползая ниже, а после и вовсе перебрался к нему на колени, прижавшись спиной к груди.

Тягучая боль в затылке начинала отступать.

— Ты мелкий говнюк, — сообщил Дино, засовывая руку Мукуро в трусы. — Сейчас ты мне нравишься гораздо больше.

Тот громко ахнул.

Тусклый свет заходящего солнца с трудом пробирался в комнату сквозь щель между неплотно прикрытыми шторами. Оранжево-красная полоса вытянулась на полу, пересекая помещение надвое, застыла у самых ног. Мукуро поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, а потом расслабился, откинув голову. Дино немедленно прихватил губами кожу на его шее, лизнул и прикусил. Погладил пальцами рубчатый след от шва на бедре и обвел влажную головку. Надавил, размазывая выступившую каплю смазки, сжал плотнее — Мукуро лениво двинул бедрами вверх, намекая не останавливаться.

— Откуда я знаю, как ты выглядел, когда был маленьким? — пробормотал Дино. — И что ты вообще делал у меня в голове?

Ответа он предсказуемо не дождался.

Дино неспешно двигал рукой, Мукуро вздрагивал в его руках, выгибал спину и громко дышал. Темнота по углам сгустилась и двигалась вместе с ними, шевелилась и переливалась сполохами в такт движениям. Губы пересохли. Ноги коснулось что-то податливое и упругое. Дино облизнулся и попросил:

— Давай сегодня без извращений.

Мукуро замер, а потом выдохнул:

— Какой же ты унылый. А я надеялся поразвлечься.

Дино сжал его член и повел кулак вверх, Мукуро захлебнулся воздухом и крупно вздрогнул, изливаясь в ладонь. Положив свободную руку ему на живот, Дино почувствовал, как судорожно сокращаются мышцы. Кожа была раскаленной и влажной, Дино сунул ладонь под футболку и погладил, ощущая неровности старых шрамов. При нем Мукуро как будто забывал об их существовании и не закрывал иллюзиями.

Дино поцеловал его в шею и вытер испачканные пальцы о джинсы. Мукуро фыркнул, распластываясь сверху. Его сердце колотилось о ребра так сильно и часто, что хотелось прижать рукой, чтобы успокоить.

— Обидно это признавать, — севшим голосом произнес он, — но похоже, ты мне нравишься.

— Неужели твое Пламя пытается убить каждого, кто тебе нравится? — неприятно удивился Дино.

Мукуро покачал головой. Его голос казался задумчивым:

— В момент, когда оно появляется, твое подсознание раскалывается на две части. С Пламенем действительно нужно подружиться, Каваллоне.

— И как мне это сделать?

— Для начала можешь подружиться со мной. Еще попытка?

Дино зажмурился, пытаясь справиться с возбуждением.

— Да.

И комната поплыла.

 

На этот раз он оказался в скудно освещенном коридоре. Стены были испачканы какой-то липкой дрянью.

— Где ты? — разнеслось эхом.

— В коридоре.

За спиной обнаружилась глухая стена, значит, выход был только один. Дино пошел вперед; звуки шагов казались оглушительно громкими. За первым поворотом была развилка, и Дино свернул, не особенно беспокоясь о правильном выборе.

Присутствие Мукуро чувствовалось кожей — здесь неоткуда было взяться ветру, но тот был. Кто-то дышал в спину, топал позади почти в такт шагам, царапал стены.

Ощущение было очень неприятным.

— Мукуро? — позвал он.

— Да? — отозвались из-за спины.

Дино дернулся, а потом резко развернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с мальчишкой. Тот смотрел на него снизу вверх без опаски или неприязни. Улыбка на его лице подрагивала.

— Ты — его Пламя, — констатировал Дино. — А я ему нравлюсь.

Мукуро прищурился. Его глаз вспыхнул ярким красным огнем, по лицу поползли трещины, в руке появился трезубец. Дино мучительно захотелось отступить, но он заставил себя шагнуть вперед, навстречу. Мальчишка не шелохнулся.

Вспомнился другой Мукуро — тот, что всего несколько минут назад сидел рядом на подлокотнике и прижимался плечом. Вспомнился его голос и искаженное удовольствием лицо, прерывистое дыхание, гладкие волосы и прищуренные глаза.

Дино не знал, что подтолкнуло его — он присел перед мальчишкой, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, и негромко попросил:

— Помоги мне его отыскать.

Лицо Мукуро долго оставалось неподвижным. А потом он разомкнул губы и произнес:

— А что взамен?

Дино протянул руку и пояснил, увидев недоверчивый взгляд:

— Что захочешь.

Мукуро стоял, изучая его, а потом дрогнул, словно галлюцинация. Коридор поплыл, позади послышался шорох.

Дино повернул голову.

Светловолосый растрепанный мальчишка стоял за спиной и шмыгал носом, разглядывая их. Вид у него был нелепый — строгий костюм не сочетался с детским лицом. Под тонкой тканью рубашки просвечивали татуировки.

Мукуро глянул на него с неприязнью, а потом, словно решив для себя что-то, грубо крикнул:

— Эй, ты!

Мальчишка вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. На его щеке красовалась ссадина. Мукуро помолчал, сжав губы, а потом нехотя проговорил:

— Если хочешь, я стану твоим другом.

— А что взамен? — еле слышно поинтересовался тот.

Дино замер в нелепой позе, боясь пошевелиться. Сердце колотилось в самом горле.

Лицо Мукуро почему-то смягчилось. Он обошел Дино, словно тот был пустым местом, и протянул руку тому, другому.

Маленькая детская ладонь не дрожала.

— Взамен — ничего, — сообщил он твердо.

Трезубец с тонким звоном растаял в воздухе.

Светлые глаза расширились, а потом Дино почувствовал, что его выталкивает обратно в реальность. Перед этим он успел увидеть только, как дети пожали друг другу руки и вспыхнули двумя языками Пламени, смешиваясь.

Синее и золотое.

 

Он очнулся и понял, что за окном окончательно стемнело. Мукуро тихо дышал в шею, и сначала Дино показалось, что тот спит. Но стоило пошевелиться, как Мукуро встрепенулся и поднял голову.

В темноте его правый глаз вспыхнул красным.

— Привет, — зачем-то шепотом сказал Дино.

— Все нормально? — поинтересовался Мукуро.

Дино обнял его и притянул ближе, пропустил длинные гладкие волосы сквозь пальцы. Мукуро замер. Его беспокойство ощущалось кожей.

— Все нормально, — подтвердил Дино. — Кажется, у меня появился хороший союзник.

Вспомнилось размывшееся видение: как оба мальчишки исчезают, растворяются в Пламени, так и не отпустив друг друга. В груди стало тепло.

— Кстати, — спохватился он. — Не объяснишь, почему ты разгуливал по моему подсознанию?

Мукуро отстранился и посмотрел сверху вниз. В полутьме его лицо трудно было рассмотреть.

— Это был не я, а мое Пламя, — наконец сказал он.

Дино молчал, ожидая продолжения. Мукуро наклонился, пытаясь поцеловать, и Дино выдохнул в губы:

— Что твое Пламя делало в моей голове?

— Да ты невыносимый, — простонал Мукуро, отодвинувшись. — Каваллоне, как с тобой трудно!

Дино усмехнулся, ощущая себя как никогда отдохнувшим. Он чувствовал собственное Пламя — как оно циркулировало по венам вместе с кровью, как наполняло татуировки и стремилось наружу.

— Я ведь тебе нравлюсь, в этом причина? — улыбнулся Дино.

Мукуро уронил голову ему на плечо. Дино провел по его по спине, задержал ладонь на пояснице и погладил, разгоняя мурашки. Мукуро глухо сказал:

— Ты меня бесишь. И зачем я только впустил тебя в свою голову? Какая муха меня укусила?

— Кстати, ты мне должен, — сообщил Дино, опуская руку еще ниже и сжимая ягодицу через джинсовую ткань.

Вздрогнув, Мукуро громко втянул носом воздух и горько произнес:

— И в это я влюбился.

Дино рассмеялся. Он мог ответить то же.


End file.
